


Subtle Romance

by KissMeFatality



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeFatality/pseuds/KissMeFatality
Summary: Minor One-shot between V and OC - Kiriana.She was usually calm but around him, she couldn't help the flutter in her chest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first oneshot. I don't really write them and I'm not really sure if I want to leave this as such. My little fangirl heart loves V's character and absolutely hated the way he ended but still understood. So! If you all would like a full story through the DMC5, let me know! V deserves to live and I want to make sure he does if you all want to see it as well.

Damp and bitter.

Those were the two words that came to mind as her feet led her away from the field of decaying and ash covered bodies. Blood that once belonged to the humans coated her once pristine clothes after having dispatched the insect demons in the area.

“I need a shower, desperately.” She muttered to an empty audience picking off the stray bits of ash attaching their selves to her skin and hair.

Not long after the demonic tree sprouted in Redgrave City did she decide it was time to team up with a rather rag-tag group of humans and demons. She had known Dante for quite some time having met him on a job years ago just before the Fortuna incident. Though she never liked to socialize with others, the red leather clad demon hunter had struck a friendly nerve in her cold heart. His perverted but jovial attitude as well as his misfortune with money brought her many laughs.

“He owes me big time for putting up with his nephew and dealing with this shit.”

Crunching of stone under heavy leather boots accompanied her journey back to the van. Searching for ways to defeat Urizen, the group decided to split up to take care of specific sections of the city while looking for where and how far the roots of the Quilopth Tree extended.

“Maybe Nico has a beer left for me in that fridge of hers.” She mumbled her self seeing the silhouette of the van ahead a couple blocks ahead. Smoke danced outside the driver’s side window, Nero must not be back with V yet or he was putting up with her habit.

She shook her head, reaching for her beloved Scythe resting upon her back she brought it forward commanding its blade to fold inward against the pole with just a touch of her demonic energy. Even though she loved her weapon, no more than her favorite twin Colt .45 Desert Eagles that remained docile upon the side of her hips, having Nico bitch about her blade catching on the trinkets around or herself within the van.

“Hey, Kiriana!”

“Hey, Nico.” Kiriana waved to the woman before stepping into the empty van, “Where are the boys at? Shouldn’t they be here by now?”

“I dunno. I ain’t their momma.”

Kiriana chuckled settling down in the passenger seat taking the offered cigarette from Nico. In the weeks that had passed, she had come to adore the woman with the southern twang and ‘No-shits-given’ attitude.

“Hun, if you were their momma Nero would be far better mannered than he is now.” Hot smoke fell from her lips, “I don’t know how Kyrie puts up with that boy.”

Kiriana smirked remembering the first night she met the red headed woman. She was sweet, perhaps a bit too sweet for her liking in a woman but she could see how she complimented the brash and hard-headed nature of Nero. Only a woman with a kind heart and stern voice could get through to him. She gave her credit to her determination though, not much seemed to scare the human even with the current events unfolding.

The door to the van slammed open disturbing the quiet calm between the two women.

“There he is!”

“Indeed.”

Nero grimaced, waving his hand in the air around him trying to dispel the smoke within the van.

“Must you both do that in here? It smells like ass enough in here.”

Kiriana chuckled flicking her butt out the window titling her head over the shoulder of the seat blowing the remaining smoke towards the white haired halfling.

“Oh? You have no problem breathing the disgusting blood and sulfur scent of demons and death, but a little bit of tobacco smoke does you in? I’ll be sure to remember that weakness of your when I need to kick your ass.”

Nero scoffed taking a seat on the bench against the wall next to Nico work station, arm across the back rest taking in the moment of rest.

“Yeah, yeah. You couldn’t beat me even if you tried Old-Lady.”

Fake gasp escaped the woman. Kiriana placed a pale hand on her chest flicking her black and red streaked locks over her shoulder, “How  _dare_  you, young-man! I’ll have you know I may be older than you, but I am not _old._ That is Dante. That man has more grey hair than white hair now. The days of wooing the ladies are falling thin for him.”

Laughter echoed from Nero remembering the scruff and ragged look of the Devil Hunter.

“That Old-man wouldn’t see what hit him now. He’s becoming senile.”

Silence danced between them with in the vehicle, one of the few time they could rest and yet a worrying feeling fell over Kiriana. One member of their group hadn’t shown their poetry loving selves just yet.

“Nero, where is V?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. We were together for a while but then he took off muttering his poetry bullshit. I figured he’d make his way here as was the plan.”

Kiriana stood from her seat taking hold of her folded Scythe glaring at the young devil, “And you thought he would be fine?”

“Well sorry, Princess. The guy took off himself. Not my job to watch him when he’s got that cat and bird with him.”

She scoffed yanking the door open, disgruntled at Nero’s lack of consideration for the Summoner. It may have been the fact that she knew more about the Summoner than he probably knew that she did. Or even the fact that Nero’s very life is the reason for his.

“Whatever. I’m going to get him. Get some rest and don’t wait up.”

“Wasn’t planning on waiting!”

She shook her head hearing the fading voice behind her letting her energy unfold the blade of the large scythe. It easily stood her height, when attached to her back holster the curved double-sided blade fell just above her head while the handle stood proud across her back at a slight diagonal angle letting it hang about five inches above the ground. 

Wind picked up dragging pieces of decaying ash and the stench of the Underworld around her lifting her raven crimson kissed waves revealing two slits in the back of her dark grey leather jacket between her shoulder blades. Her top under it a simple blackened t-shirt with similar slits in the back.

Remaining silent, Kiriana turned her attention to the subtle cries of the demons around her trying to pinpoint the irritating chatter of Griffon. Nothing.

“You better not be dead just yet, V.”

Eyes turning from a deep maroon to a brilliant amethyst, two massive wing sprouted from behind her. Their feathers dipped in the sky of night with glittering red running the rachis of each. Without missing a beat, the massive wings pulsed pushing the air against the ground lifting the curvy toned woman into the air. Gliding above the ruined buildings she couldn’t help but enjoy the rush of air through her hair and feathers, a thrill to see the world below pass as if it was an exhibit. However, she couldn’t lounge in the air as much as she wished, she kept her eyes scanning the landscape for any sign of the summoner.

“There you are taking your sweet time.”

Landing on one other of the many broken apartment buildings, Kiriana watched as V rode his strongest summon, Nightmare. His white hair glistening in the afternoon sun almost twinkling with each demon taken out before he hoped down from the creature to land the finishing blow.

“I guess you have this handled.”

Knowing better than to needlessly step in she still felt the slight pang of worry in her chest at the sight of him having to use Nightmare. Not to mention the slight warmth she felt ticklingher skin at the sight of him. She has always been fascinated with the creature born from selfishness of another. His deep smooth voice resonating in her mind with each verse he spoke.

“V!”

The squawk of Griffon pulled her from her day dream spotting the man she was ogling being thrown off of Nightmare by one of the damned flying Hell Bats.

“Shit.”

Her body bolted into action, diving down to the battle field below making a path to the fallen summoner with her pistols using them as an equal distraction. Drawing the crowd towards herself, Kiriana brought forth her scythe working to dispel the disgusting crowd before her while keeping a faint glancing eye to the dark individual whom stood slouched against on the crumbled walls.

It did not take too long to finally best the lot of demons, sweat clung to her bangs as the sun beat down upon them. Kiriana flapped her wings in an attempt to rid them of the ash that now flittered even more so around the area.

“Ugh, again?” Her nose scrunched up seeing the bit of ash clinging to her feathers no matter how much she ruffled them. Sighing, Kiriana made her way over to V taking an inventory of his appearance. Any normal human would think he be nothing but exhausted but the small almost insignificant cracks in his skin brought concern to her brow.

“V…”

“Hello… Kiriana…” His breathe labored in what she was sure was an attempt to calm him heart, “Thank you for your assistance. It seems I had overestimated my limit.”

“Obviously…”

She frowned at his appearance, time was running out for his body and she didn’t know how much longer he would last in this war. Wordlessly she brought her left wing before her plucking one of her precious feathers. V remained silent with only an eyebrow raised and curiosity in his green orbs. Her hand moved with practiced movements, signaling for V to raise one of his hands towards her. Above his outstretched palm Kiriana broke the feather in half allowing a red liquid to pour atop his palm to be absorbed by him.

“We can’t have you turning to ash yourself, V.”

Kiriana spoke low, keeping her eyes on the hand making sure all of the liquid dissolved into his skin. Once it disappeared into his pale flesh, the small cracks she saw prior begun to close much to her pleasure.

“A flower was offered to me;

Such a flower as May never bore”

Shaking her head, she couldn’t stop the small smile forming on her face hearing his poetry again. She stretched her wings lifting her left wing above them casting a cool shadow on them. The darkness bringing them a solemn coolness between the two, her lips smirking before her reply danced before them.

“For the heart whose woes are legion 'Tis a peaceful, soothing region-

For the spirit that walks in shadow”

“Poe again?”

“Blake again?”

V chuckled stepping from the wall clicking his cane on the ground feeling his strength return to him, his flesh healing to a previous state. His brow furrowed upon inspecting his hand searching for any remnants of the red liquid she gave him. None remained though.

“Fret not, it should hold you for a while as long as you don’t push yourself.”

“Thank you.”

Kiriana froze at the quiet calm tone. No sarcasm laced it his voice. Awkwardly she folded her wings against her back, hand running through her hair avoiding his gaze.

“Yeah, well… It’s nothing. Best to use the perks I have while I have them.”

Kiriana turned from his beginning the journey back to the van, “We best get back. Nero already made it to the van though he probably has already taken off by now.”

“As long as he is making his way to the Quilphoth then we still have a chance.”

V followed her keeping instep with her shorter strides, his cane rhythmically clinking with their pace. Kiriana nodded thinking about the information she had up to this point. She was not present for the initial battle but the fact that Dante had been bested made her stomach coil in worry. Only one demon, or rather person, she knew could do such a feat and if the energy she felt next to her was true. Their time was limited indeed. However, the energy she felt from the day she met the dark poet did not do justice for the heart she saw in him compared to his original being. She had come to adore the person he is presently, the calm aloof manner he spoke with hints of sarcastic wit amused her enough to make her heart flutter at his recitations. Not many she met had an appreciation of poetry as he.

“Are you well, Kiriana?”

She jumped being brought from her thoughts at his sultry voice, her heart beating rapidly at his attention. Not wanting to give him an inkling at her sudden mini panic, she smiled shifting her gaze towards the taller male.

“If you can keep your head when all about you

Are losing theirs and blaming it on you;”

V smirked at the reply, expecting no less, “It is trying times we are in” His hand darted out gripping her right wrist pulling her back towards him, “What is truly bothering you presently?”

Kiriana’s breath caught in her chest at the emotion boring into her from his green eyes. Worry and hesitation evident within the irises. Should she tell him her worries and questions? Was it her place to seek answers he may not want to speak? She shook her heard tugging her wrist although with little to no effort on her part. His grip was strong but if she truly wanted to be free, she could.

“It is nothing for you to worry about, V. I’m not important enough for your mind to bother with. Trust me.”

The thought of him worrying about her brought a giddy feeling to her heart but she knew it wasn’t well placed. She was not worthy of a gentle soul as his; hers too dark, it would taint his now clean soul. She tugged again wanting to stop the tingle of their flesh touching. If he kept up with his little touches and gestures of concern and affection, she wasn’t sure she’d be willing to let him go when the time came.

“Humor me, Kir.”

That was it, he planned to murder her sweetly. The way her nickname fell from his lips brought chills down her spine. Only his voice could bring such an effect upon her.

“Doubt is fled, and clouds of reason,

Dark disputes and artful teasing.”

 

Kiriana smiled, heat tickling her cheeks at his soft pull of her wrist towards him. The distance of the space between them becoming very clear to her, the body heat from his chest radiating on hers. The cool touch of his cane under her chin brought her view of his slim throat to stare into his green orbs.

“V…”

His eye brow quirked in silent acknowledgment.

“If you had the chance at a full life, would you take it?”

V’s green orbs held amethyst orbs in a steady gaze. His brow furrowed again, a frown forming on his features. He spoke no response instead to lift his hand from her wrist to grasp a lock of her black and red hair, gently twirling the silken lock within the tips of his fingers.

“And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,

Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand

And Eternity in an hour.”

Kiriana stood silent taking in his words, trying to find his cryptic meaning within the poetry but her mind kept short circuiting.

“You—”

“Just ask the doll out, Shakespeare! All this romantic tension is starting to make me sick.”

The loud squawk of Griffon broke through the moment between the two, Kiriana quickly jumping back from V. A blush across her cheeks as she hid behind her right wing, embarrassment lacing her thudding heart.

“Shut the hell up, you over sized burnt chicken.”

“Don’t lie. You want to jump his pale bones, don’t you?”

“Griffon…”

Kiriana huffed and waved her arm towards the flapping demonic bird to thwack the annoying creature. Her own feathers ruffling in annoyance before disappearing from her body and eyes returning to their natural maroon orbs. Both creatures ignoring the Summoner near then, neither catching the small smile he wore at their antics. Kiriana and Griffon glared at one another though the upward twitching corners of Kiriana’s lips did not go unnoticed by V.

“I swear you flying chicken, if I get the chance to cook you, I freakin’ will!”

V chuckled walking towards the van once more, the smile still present.

“Please don’t. I’m not quite finished with his services.”

Griffon flew over to his charge landing upon his shoulder, “With how much you spew that poetry, I’m about ready to cook myself.”

Kiriana shook her head quickly catching up to V matching his step once more. Her heart had finally settled down with the small spat between her and Griffon. The demon’s attitude annoyed her and yet entertained her at the same time. Something about the bird just clicked.

“Whatever. Let’s just get back to Nico and rest while we can.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> I hope you all have been well. Thank you all for your time in reading and leaving comments. I truly appreciate it and it helps keeps me motivated to write.  
> Another chapter finally! I don't know how long I will take this but if you all demand it, I'll keep going.  
> Thank you all again!

By the time V and company neared the van, Kiriana has calmed considerably allowing her mind to rest with the mindless walking. Griffon had been placed back upon V’s tattoos much to bird’s dismay. The quiet peace enjoyable for once between the two.

“Kiriana.”

“Hm?” Kiriana tilted her head just the slightest towards the purring voice demanding her attention.

Silence met her once more, but she did not press him for his thoughts. Her eyes glancing towards the silent male every so often during their trek. The van quickly coming closer, the look in V’s eyes nothing short of odd. Something was bothering him, that much she was sure. What it was though, she had no clue. The slight opening and closing of V’s thin lips peaked her interest but she tried to not pay too much attention to their movements.

Again, silence being punctuated with the rhythmic clink of V’s cane hung the air but not at all uncomfortable.

“I would.”

Her shoulders twitched with the spoken line. Kiriana turned her head to look at the profile of the pale goth confusion in her eyes.

“What?” Kiriana winced at the slight break in her voice upon her own ears. She is a grown woman; her voice should not be breaking as a little high school girl talking to her crush. Clearing her throat Kiriana spoke once more, “What do you mean, ‘I would’?”

The damned man next to her had the audacity to smirk at her clear attempt to correct her misstep. He kept his eyes ahead as they approached the van turning to face the demoness. The same smirk still lacing his lips.

“For Mercy has a human heart,

Pity a human face,

And Love, the human form divine,

And Peace, the human dress.”

 

With a wink the Summoner quickly entered the van without sparing another glance to the confused and slightly blushing woman behind him. Kiriana blinked at his retreating form, her words failing her. Sighing she shook her head to rid herself of the sneaking hopeful thoughts making their way into her mind. The Summoner will be the death of her one way or another and at this point, she was sure she wouldn’t mind.

“Hurry up, Kir! Get your ass in here! Stop taking your time, Old-Lady!” 

For being the nephew of Dante, she was sure that young man had gotten the worse of their family’s traits. At least Dante wasn’t as rude, just perverted but even then he knew where the limit was though he himself pushed that line at times. Every time she was around Nero, she felt her hair sprouting a few new grey hairs and her eyebrow twitching with his tone. She should beat the hell out of his ass but alas, she was not his mother nor would wantto be.

“Nero, one of these days you’re going to need me and I’m not going to help you.” Entering the van, Kiriana surveyed the occupants before resting her scythe against Nico’s counter, blade tucked away safely against the obsidian pole. A playful thought tickling her mind as she made silent movements to stand behind the unaware young man.

Said Devil Hunter waved her off from his seat up at the front of the van next to Nico, V comfortably reading his book upon the bench but clearly listening on their exchange with the slight glance from his green orbs to her maroon ones.

“Please, I could take you any day.”

“Oh… I wasn’t talking about battle.” Kiriana grinned laying her arms around the slim neck of Nero surprising the young male. Her blunt crimson painted nails running the length of his jawline, chuckling at the tension in his shoulders. “I can assist you in more… pressing matters.” She leant over the left shoulder of Nero, lips ghosting over the frozen devil hunter’s ear, voice dropping into a purr with her hands dipping down his chest. “Much likeneeding to pick out a ring for a certain Red-Head waiting for you at home.”

Nico couldn’t contain her laughter any longer, the southern woman cackling next to the duo along with a quiet chuckle from V himself as well. Kiriana suddenly set him free stepping back with her own laughter at the blushing face before her. She buckled over in laughter reaching out to hold onto the side of the van while Nero furiously rubbed the side of his face to rid himself of her touch.

“God damnit! This is why I should’ve just went on ahead!”

“Yeah, yeah. You know you’ve come to love me like you love Dante.”

Nero shot a death glare to the woman settling back down in his seat, “Yeah, sure… If you count wanting to put a bullet between your eyes.”

Kiriana waved off the threat settling on the bench’s opposite end making sure space kept her from V. She crossed her legs upon one another enjoying the relief of pressure off her feet. How the hell Trish managed to walk and kill demons so much in heels were beyond her. The combat boots on her feet were durable and a blessing with the steel toe tips but they were far from the most comfortable. Thinking of Trish’s odd choice in footwear, Kiriana glanced over to V’s own feet taking in the lack of … appropriate foot wear.

“How in the world do you run around with just sandals?”

V’s eyebrow rose in question, his attention taken from his book directing it to her then glancing at his feet and back to her. Kiriana’s face remaining aloof lifting her own eyebrow in response.

“Does my footwear concern you that much?”

Kiriana shook her head pointing to his pale feet attempting to control her facial expressions.

“I mean, how the hell do you not get splinters and shit in your skin? I can’t count the amount of times I’ve had debris hit my feet.” She pointed to her own boots sporting the multiple scratches and blemishes upon the black leather. She had put these boots through hell and they still stood up to the abuse.

“Ah. Well,” V shifted his body towards the female next to him, his voice dropping to a low purr, “you could say I try to stay light on my feet.” His green orbs glittering with a touch of arrogance, body leaning slightly forward. “However, if you would like to check for yourself then you are more than welcomed.” 

Heat began to burn her cheeks with her skin tingling at his voice running over her ears. She was glad she was facing away from Nero and Nico, both would never let her live it down that this human only had to speak to turn her into a giddy lust-stricken woman. She blinked quickly commanding her heart to slow in her chest, she leaned forward towards V with a fake confidence in her sickly-sweet smile.

“Oh my lovely V.” Wanting payback for his earlier teasing, Kiriana licked her lips making her eye movements obvious as she ran them from his slim face down to his feet and back almost drooling at his body profile, “I believe I would need to check the rest of you. You know, make sure your feet are not the only things injured.”

Her right hand settling ever so slightly upon his thigh giving it a small squeeze. Internally she chuckled, proud of her self at seeing the faint blush appearing on V’s own cheeks. Ha, she has at least one win for the day. Her Chapstick covered lips opening smoothly allowing her own voice to purr.

“Doth o'er us pass, when as th' expanding eye

To the loved object - so the tear to the lid

Will start, which lately slept in apathy?”

 

Kiriana smirked, giving one last squeeze upon V’s thigh, her eyes holding his for a moment longer daring him to retaliate in the confines of the van so close to their fellow passengers. Seeing no response from the tall lithe man, she removed her hand to stand, stretching her muscles knowing if she sat any longer one of two things would happen soon. Either she would fall asleep or jump the dark-haired poet besides her; neither of which she truly wanted to happen currently.

 

“Okay friends, to which way shall we adventure now?”

 

“I dunno. You both get the roots cleared out?” Nero quipped with folded hands behind his head, legs sat upon Nico’s dash.

 

“We cannot waste much more time. We must press forwards to the Qliphoth, each day we linger the stronger Urizen become.”

 

V stood with book clasped in his left hand, cane held by his right. His body smoothly turning to exit the van paying no mind to wait for the other two’s plan. His body language still aloof but naturally fluid in each step, their previous interaction nonexistent on his face.

 

“Well, I guess we better get a move on. You just gonna hack and slash your way as usual, Nero?”

Kiriana tossed a green skull like orb, Nero easily catching the stone pocketing it in the same motion. He gave a nod to the raven-crimson haired woman, “Doing what I do best and that’s kicking demon ass. You gonna go after your boyfriend?”

 

Kiriana scoffed crossing her arms atop her chest, “Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Snow-bitch.” She rolled her eyes at his antics while her hands adjusted her pistols before grasping her scythe to exit the van with Nero following behind.

 

She blinked, the bright sun blinding her momentarily from the sudden change from the dim van.

  
“Ya’ll better remember to bring me the good shit when you get it. Especially you, Nero.” Nico’s voice rang out from the van, Kiriana chuckling and Nero blatantly ignoring her while walking away.

 

“Will do, Nico. Don’t drink my last beer either! Saving that for the last showdown.”

 

Nico gave her fellow woman a two-finger salute as the duo made their way down the road. Kiriana sighed, the thoughts in her mind running around in circles debating on her next action. She knew Nero would have no problem holding his own against the demons that littered the town but leaving him to venture on her own almost felt wrong with him being the only living family of Dante’s. With the favors Dante had done for her, she almost felt responsible for the kid…almost.

 

At the same time, she could go hunt down where V ran off to but she didn’t want to intrude on his solitaire style. Though in her defense the Summoner never outright appeared to detest her presence even if Griffon bitched and moan about their back forth in their poetry. V could also hold his own to an extent but recent events sparked worry in her heart. The last battle left him with cracking skin and a lack of energy. The bit she gave him earlier would not hold long and should something happen…

 

“Just go find him already.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Nero sighed amidst the cries of demons in the area before them. In his usually fashion, he gripped Red Queen revving her engine bringing her to life.

 

“V. Go. You’re going to be a bore if you keep worrying about him.”

 

“Aw, are you telling me little Nero is all grown now and can handle the big bad demons on his own.”

 

“Shut the hell up and go, Old-Lady.” Nero darted off assaulting the group of Empusa, their screeches of surprise and pain a delight to her ears. She stood for a moment watching the Hunter’s movements, appreciating how far he had come in his training and agility. The month had done him well.

 

“Catch you later, Nero.”

 

She knew he wouldn’t hear her, he was to engross in the dance around the demons to pay any more attention to her movements. But he was right though, she did worry for the gothic poet that had ran off on his own. While the poet had his familiars, they couldn’t chance him perishing early in this war or their fight would surely be over. He knew much, much more than he let on and she was sure he knew what the key is to defeat Urizen. If her assumptions were correct, they needed him to last till the end as much as that thought left a soured taste in her mouth.

 

For a while she walked in silence, every so often a bold Empusa or Hell Bat attempted to attack her but a few well-placed bullets and slices from her scythe ended their existences quickly. Honestly, she had no idea in what direction V left in, she could only assume it would be towards either more roots or directly to the Quilphoth.

 

“God damnit, V. You would think I could find you just by the loud mouth of Griffon.”

 

The air around her remained quiet giving her no signal to their location or where they had been. Even a roar from Shadow would have been helpful.

 

“Sure… ‘this job will be easy’, he said. ‘We’ll be done in time for pizza and sundaes’ he said.” Kiriana grumbled to the silent surroundings. When had there ever been an easy job when it involved the Spardas? Never, that’s when. Some psycho wanting to become a demon, some low shot demon wanting to rule the underworld, or some family drama between the Spardas. At least she could admit there was never a dull moment with them.

 

Once more she began her trek deciding her best course would be to head to the tree of impending doom. Kiriana kept her head held high, eyes surveying the area constantly for any sign of her gothic friend.

The silence around her left her both unsettled and relaxed. She appreciated the silence around her but in their line of work, silence was never a common commodity let alone a pleasant warning.

 

Smirking, Kiriana gripped one of her Colts sending a friendly warning shot to the flapping demonic bird behind her.

 

“Hey, watch it toots! This is what I get for coming to find your menopausal ass. See, V! She’s a lost cause. Let’s just ditch her before she breaks a hip.”

 

The squawk of Griffon met her ears, his comment on her age irritating her slightly. Why in the hell was everyone commenting on her age? She looked nowhere near age! She still had the looks of a nice late twenties early thirties’ skin! Angering herself more, Kiriana sent a few more bullets towards Griffon forcing him to dance in the air to dodge the projectiles.

 

“Stop it damnit!”

 

“No.”

 

“Woman!”

 

“Keep on dancing, chicken-shit.”

 

Metallic clinks caught her ears, alerting her to the demon’s charge nearing the area. Kiriana halted her assault on Griffon watching him fly back over towards the coolly walking V. His nose buried again in his poetry book. Seemingly paying little attention to the grief that Griffon relayed backed to him about how she tried to ‘kill’ him.

 

“Oh please, Griffon. You know I wouldn’t kill you, just yet that is.”

 

Kiriana smiled sweetly, waving a silent greeting to V. Relief coming over her seeing him walking easily without issue. Pattering over to him, she picked up on the complaining of a certain bird.

 

“I’m tellin’ ya, V. We don’t need no psycho lady trying to kill me all the time. It ain’t fair just letting her try to shoot me!”

 

“You did insult the young woman, Griffon.”

 

V’s green orbs flittered over Kiriana from head to toe, the visual trail leaving a warming sensation upon her skin. Damn him and his freaking bedroom eyes. Kiriana huffed, smiling slightly at his compliment.

 

“I do love a man whom can appreciate my efforts to stay young. Though….” She reached out to run her fingers lightly against his tattoos appreciating their coils around his arm, “I didn’t know you had a penchant for older women.” Giggles littered the air from the woman as she stepped away from him sticking her tongue out at him. Heat dusted V’s cheeks, eye darkening in what she could only hope was a positive thought. V smirked squaring his shoulders matching the steps Kiriana took from him. She held her breath at his sudden move, his body close enough that she could smell the faint scent of leather and something she couldn’t quite place. His left hand lifted to grasp her chin, his finger delicate almost as if he was concerned his touch would break her. Green orbs bored into crimson.

 

“I went to the Garden of Love,

And saw what I never had seen.”

 

Kiriana jumped slightly, sudden sting of cold metal registered on her back pushing her chest to touch the Summoner’s in front of her. She had to resist the urge to run her fingers along his sides, aching to touch his exposed skin. She stood frozen not wanting to do anything to disturb the will power that remained in her to not melt in his cool hands.

 

“Tell me, my dear raven. What from you shall I quote?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***All poems written in this work belong to their respective authors.


End file.
